OWLs
by MichalK
Summary: Charity Burbage taking her OWLs. Oneshot. For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.


**A/N: Seeker for Tutshill Tornadoes. This is when the character is taking her OWLs**

* * *

Charity wiped the sweat off her brow as her hand trembled. Muggle Studies was a breeze of course but the rest wasn't so easy. Everyone expected high marks from her, a Ravenclaw, top of her classes. She was pressured and that made it hard. She read the next line on her sheet. The Levitation charm was easy. She learned that back in first grade. _Wingdium Leviosa,_ She wrote. Next, the conter-charm for hiccoughs. She turned aroung and looked at Severus. He was finished, she could see, and he was glaring at Potter, Lupin, Black and Pettigrew. She thought Lupin was good-looking but she would never go out with him. They made Severus so upset and angry. They were all fooling around, finished, except for the fat little stumpy kid next to them. Pettigrew was never really part of the little group they had, he just tagged along. Charity felt bad for him a bit. She shearched he brain for the spell. She still couldn't figure it out. Severus and her had studied it so many times. Pettigrew rolled up his paper and brought it to the front.

"Five more minutes!" Flitwick cried out. Potter nudged Black and pointed at Severus and whispered something in his ear. They laughed and high-fived. Severus saw them and made a ruse gesture towards them. They saw and shook their fingers at him mockingly. Charity wiped more sweat off her brow as she tried to remember. Her stomach was filled with anger. Why did they have to be so mean to specifically Severus? What did he ever do to them. She finally remembered and wrote it down. She brought it to the front just in time. She looked over at Severus and caught up with him. Together they walked outside.

"So, what did you think you got? I think I got at least a P." She laughed. He always knew how to bring a smile to her face.

"Of course you did," She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I couldn't remember the counter-charm for hiccoughs but I got it in on time. I think I did fairly well." Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

"You, forgetting a spell? Impossible." Outside Charity saw Lily and waved.

"Um... I'm going to sit with Lily, okay?" She told Severus. Severus nodded and she ran over to them. Over by the big tree, Charity watched as Black turned to Severus.

"Excellent. Snivellus." Black said softly.

"Hello, smelly Snivellus." Potter remarked. Lupin dug his head into his book and Pettigrew was watching with excitement. With a flash of light Severus was upside down, in the air. Lily ran over.

"Leave him ALONE!" She shouted at Potter. Potter let him down. Lily hated Severus but she hated Potter even more. "Leave him alone," she repeated "What's he ever done to you?" Potter snickered.

"Well it more of the fact the he's alive, you see."

"You think you're funny but you're just a bully Potter!"

"I'll Leave him alone," Potter started. "if you'll go out with me." Lily looked disgusted. With another flash of light Severus was in the air again. "Who wants to see me take of Snivellus's pants?" Pettigrew raised his hand. Potter actually started to do it. Charity threw a rock at Potter and Severus was crumpled to the ground. He ran into the castle and before Charity went after him she had something to do. She pulled out her wand in front of Potter and was about to do it but she chickened out. She ran inside after Severus and found him on the Astronomy Tower.

"They're terrible," She said, trying to comfort him. "You have never done anything wrong to them." Severus looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"That's the thing," He said, tearfully. "I did do something." Tears started to roll down his cheeks. Charity never had seen him like this.

"What happened?" She asked after he calmed down a bit.

"I stole Black's parents from him." He looked at her with a sad expression. She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I convinced my parents to spend more time with his parents planning for the Dark Lord. Black's parents got so involved in the dark arts they only had eyes for their youngest son, who loved the dark arts. When Black was still young and loved his parents, he was upset, I tell when I saw him. He got over his parents but he still holds a grudge against me. I just wanted my parents away for a bit. I regret it now but I can't do anything. He got Potter on his grudge too so now they're both against me." Charity looked at Severus with concern.

"But that's silly. Why would they hold a grudge for that long? Why won't you just tell Black what you're intentions were? Why did your parents have to be with the Blacks?"

"I just can't. He wouldn't understand."

"Try, Severus, try. I'm going to go study. Try telling him in private."

* * *

Charity pushed Severus into the room. Severus was struggling.

"No- I don't want to. Why are they doing this?" She got him in and two grumpy faces were already there.

"Tell them," She said with a nudge. "You what? Fine me and Potter will stand over here while you tell Black. Come here Potter."

"Fine." Severus said with his arms crossed. Charity watched, not able to hear. She saw Severus made a rude gesture and could tell they were in an argument.

"Stop it," She said softly. "Stop it! STOP IT!" She bellowed. "Whatever he is telling you that is a lie!. Here is what really happened." She told them and Black looked at Severus in surprise.

"Is this true," He hesitated. "Severus?" He said with slight grin. Severus looked at him and smiled too.

"It is... Sirius." He held out his hand. "Enemies forever?" Black took it.

"Enemies forever." And they shook.


End file.
